The Talk
by x-aj-x
Summary: ONESHOT. Companion piece to 'For Good'. Draco and Blaise decide to have a little 'talk' with George, concerning their little Lexi. Takes place during Chapter 12 of 'For Good'


So okay. This is a companion piece to 'For Good'. I put it here as a One-Shot because it would disrupt the story if I put it there, and it would be out of place because it obviously can't be in Lexi's POV. So I hope you all enjoy it )

REVIEWS ARE VERY WELCOME.

just so you know. hehe.

**The Talk **

George heard a knock on his door. He didn't know who it could be, not many people actually visited him. Because although he was a Weasley twin and still had friends at Hogwarts, he was still a _teacher_.

He opened the door, and blinked when he saw who it was.

The two most unlikely people in the world.

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

Now, of course George and Malfoy had some problems in the past, but George hadn't been bothered by the kid at all this year. He actually seemed unusually..._docile_. And as for Zabini, George had never had contact with him in his life.

So what in the world were they doing at his door?

"So, Weasley," Draco used his Malfoy famous drawl. "Are you going to stand there and catch flies, or let us in?"

George shook his head. "Uhm, yeah, come in. You guys have a question about class?"

Although he had a feeling that wasn't it.

Blaise scoffed, "Please. You know very well what we're here to talk to you about. Or **_who_**, rather."

Ah, yes. He should've known.

_Lexi._

In all honesty, this confrontation was something that George had expected to happen a lot sooner.

"Oh." George said, sitting in his chair. Draco and Blaise sat on the couch.

"So." Draco said.

"So." George replied evenly.

"Listen Weasley. I know we've had our difference in the past, but now we share a common, shall we say, bond. Lexi." Draco paused, "I don't know exactly what you feel about her, but she's my best friend, as you're probably aware."

"And mine." Blaise piped in.

"I know." George said.

When did Blaise and Lexi make up?

"So, what exactly are you intentions with her?" Draco asked.

George almost laughed at how formal he sounded. He didn't though, because he felt that wouldn't look to good.

"Well, I like her, obviously." George answered.

What else was he supposed to say?

George wasn't the type to pour his heart out to just anyone, and especially not to a Malfoy. Or a Zabini for that matter.

Because George was certain he more than liked Lexi. He cared about her. A lot.

"Yes, of course you like her. It isn't too hard to like a girl like Lexi." Blaise said.

George had to agree. He didn't understand why more people didn't like Lexi, although he suspected it was due to her apathy towards most of her classmates.

"But, what we're asking is, what is this? This thing that you have with her? Do you actually care about her as a person?" Draco paused, "Because Weasley, if this is some half baked attempt to get back at me-"

"I would never do that to her." George snapped. "I'm not like that."

Blaise leaned back on the couch, "Prove it." He said.

"How? Are you asking me to justify my feelings for you? Well, I'm sorry, I can't. I like Lexi, she's an incredible girl." George took a breath, "She's a lot moe than I deserve."

"Damn right." Blaise muttered.

"And I don't know what you're doing Zabini, coming in here and preaching to me about not hurting her." George's temper flared, "Do you have any idea how much you being mad at her tore her up?"

For a second, George thought he saw something flash through the otherwise emotionless Slytherins eyes.

"I know. I had my reasons. None of them were too great. I thought they were at the time, and I regret it." Blaise said softly.

"Like what?" George asked hotly.

"Like the fact that I was concerned. Do you know what she's risking, being with you? Do you know what her mother would do to her if _she found out_?" Blaise snapped.

George had a rough idea.

"So yeah, I was mad. Mad that Lexi was putting herself in danger for what I though was just a rebellious fling." George opened his mouth to protest, but Blaise continued, "But it isn't. And I see that now, on her part."

"She, for whatever reason, care about you. And you don't deserve her." Blaise paused, "But then again, neither do I."

George sat back down. He didn't even remember standing up.

"Listen, I know you guys love Lexi." George paused. "I care about her, I really do. A lot. I would never hurt her. I never want to hurt her." George said.

Draco spoke next. "Why do you like her?" It was an innocent question, and for once lacking in the standard Malfoy disdain Draco usually used.

"I don't know. By all accounts, we certainly shouldn't like each other." The two boys in front of him nodded, "But I do like her. Everything about her. The way she laughs, and talks. The way she stands up for herself, even the way she stands up for you two. I even like the way she picks on my brother and his friends. Maybe I don't approve of it, but that another thing I love about her."

George paused, "And the way that when she's mad, her freckles get darker."

At this, Draco laughed. It took George by surprise, because it was something he had never seen before. It wasn't a mean laugh, but a normal laugh.

"Blaise, come on. Weasley won't be hurting our Lexi anytime soon." Draco was still grinning. Blaise, who like George obviously didn't understand why Draco was laughing, shrugged.

"I guess." He said. Before they left though, the stopped in front of George's desk.

"However," Draco started menacingly.

"If you do hurt Lexi, we can _promise _you that you won't get away with it." Blaise said.

"More specifically, _we will **kill **you_." Draco said, "Lexi likes to think she's strong, but she's a lot more vulnerable than you think. Don't take advantage of that."

"I won't." George said sincerely.

Blaise left. Draco stayed for a minute, before saying.

"I hope you can keep her this happy. She deserves to be the happiest girl in the world."

He turned abruptly and left.

George thought of what he said.

And he couldn't agree more.

--------------------------------

HURRAH. So, that was the talk. Dun dun dun. Yeah. Blaise and Draco were actually half decent, but I had to get in the standard 'if you hurt her we'll kill you' thing, of course.

So, anyway, review, and I hope this tides you over til I update For Good.

Au revior!


End file.
